


Make Me

by FrickinFabFutureFangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insults, Light Smut, M/M, Make Me, Make Outs, Neck Kissing, Not really though, Room of Requirement, Room of Requirement Shenanigans, Short Draco Malfoy, because I'm a sucker for it, shut up, that trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrickinFabFutureFangirl/pseuds/FrickinFabFutureFangirl
Summary: Insults turn into kisses. First smut, please be gentle





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the summary its my first time writing this soooo sorry. All my work is unbeta'd and my own. The characters aren't though. If only.

Draco wasn’t sure who started the argument but he did know that it was over something dumb and petty, as most of his arguments with Potter were. It had somehow devolved into yelling insults at each other from across the room of requirement and Draco had had just about enough of it. Draco didn't want to have to struggle with how damn good he looked all the time, and he just hoped Potter would get bored and leave. Draco had long come to terms with being gay, bout being gay for Harry Potter, the boy who lived? That was another matter entirely. He thought for a few seconds, unfortunately coming up with nothing bad enough to make him want to leave. Looks like he just has to grin and bear it.

  
“Still quiet huh? I bet that’s the way your father likes you, huh? Bet he thinks you're such a disappointment. I know I do.” Harry taunted and something in Draco just snapped.

  
“Yeah, but at least I don't get everyone I care about killed!” He shouted back. As soon as the words escaped his lips he regretted them. Harry started to shake with rage.

  
“Harr-"

  
“Shut up.”

  
“I’m s-“

  
“SHUT UP!” Harry roared. Draco crossed his arms, set his jaw, and looked up at the other boy, before saying the first words that came to mind.

  
“Make me.”

  
Harry blinked down at the smaller boy, surprised.

  
“What did you just say?” He asked, disbelief evident in his voice. Draco stared back at him defiantly.

  
“I said, make me.”

  
For a second all was quiet. And then the room suddenly changed around them from a room full of random objects into a smallish room with a counter and nothing else as Harry surged forward in one fluid movement, pinning Draco up against a wall. Draco wished, not for the first time, that he had the foresight to store his wand up his sleeve. He wanted to curse Potter’s fucking balls off, but it looked like that wasn’t gonna happen, seeing as Potter had his hands held up over his head, and his wand was in his front pocket. He closed his eyes. What a way to go this would be, killed by the boy who lived. He was about to voice his thoughts when the most unexpected thing that could possibly happen happened. His eyes snapped open to the harsh pressure of Potter’s lips against his. He inhaled sharply and closed his eyes, melting into the touch.

  
‘ _Oh my fucking Merlin, I’m kissing Harry Potter. Harry Potter has My hands pinned above my head and he’s kissing me. Harry bloody Potter is kissing me. Wait. Potter._ ’

  
Draco’s eyes snapped open and he made a small noise of protest before squirming free and pushing the taller boy away roughly.

“What the fuck was that, Potter?!” He spat, wiping his mouth on his hand. Harry looked shocked and apologetic.

  
“Draco, I’m so sorry, you just said make me, and I guess my mind just sort of short-circuited, I wasn’t thinking, oh my god, I’m so sor-“

  
Draco cut him off.

“Of course you didn’t think, Potter, you never think, do you?” The blonde drawled, practically dripping sarcasm. Harry blanched, and Draco was overcome with the urge to comfort the boy who was clearly in the middle of a crisis, but he fought it down.

  
‘Another time’ He thought. ‘Best to focus on the task at hand. Wait. What even is the task at hand?’

“I-I’ll just go, I’m so, so, sorry.” Harry turned to go.

  
“Wait!” Draco called. Harry paused in his movement. He was teasing his lip between his teeth nervously, and if that didn’t do things to Draco. Their faces were close, so damn close. Harry hadn’t moved that far from where he had been only minutes ago. Draco looked up into the worry-filled green eyes, and it was like a dam broke. He reached up and threaded his fingers through the taller boy’s hair and pulled him down, crashing their mouths together. Harry inhaled sharply and tilted Draco’s head back, deepening the kiss. Draco’s breath hitched. He felt Harry smirk against his lips, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He brought his other arm up to wrap around the back of Harry’s neck and pushed himself up on his tiptoes. Harry wrapped one arm around his waist and used the other to grab the back of his thigh and lift him up against the wall. Draco went with it, wrapping his legs around the other, taller, far more in control boy. The two separated for air, panting slightly.

“We good?”

  
“Shut up and kiss me,” Draco smirked slightly as his wish was fulfilled, keening high in the back of his throat as Harry pulled away.

“Why’d you stop?”

Harry smirked.

"I wanted to try this," he said, and before Draco could open his mouth Harry attached his mouth to Draco's neck. Draco gasped and tightened his grip on the taller boy's hair.

"Oh-fuck Harry-how the hell are you- _ungh_ -so g-good at this?" Draco gasped out. He had a sensitive spot that Harry was getting dangerously close to and he thinks he might faint. One thing was for sure; he's gonna have a mark there tomorrow. He almost cried when Harry pulled away.

"How far do we want to go?" The smaller boy asked.

"I think that just this is good, at least for now. We're doing this again, right?"

Draco pulled him in for another kiss, this one sweeter than the others.

"Definitely, now come back here, I want more."

Harry's eyes darkened and _oh if that didn't go straight to Draco's dick_.

He shivered.

"Gladly."

**Author's Note:**

> So thanks for reading! I wasn't really sure about how this one turned out but I figured I should post something to stall y'all while I work on the next chapter of Witch Michael, :'D. I love you all, thanks to anyone who reads and everyone who doesn't bye!


End file.
